gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
RMS-179 GM II
The RMS-179/RGM-79R GM II is a mass-production general-purpose mobile suit, it is featured in the anime series Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam, the design was later updated and featured in the novel and OVA Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn. GM II units with the designation RGM-79R are original GM units that have been upgraded while those with the designation RMS-179 are completely new mobile suits. The unit is piloted by Jack Bayard and Clark. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GM II represented little in the way of technological innovation. Its performance was only slightly better than the GM mobile suit featuring slight improvements in power output, acceleration, and sensor range. The GM II also features improvements in armament as it is usually equipped with a beam rifle which is a more powerful weapon with greater range than the GM's beam spray gun. One truly new piece of technology featured in the GM II is the 360-degrees panoramic cockpit first used in the RMS-106 Hizack, a mobile suit that has similar performance capabilities as the GM II. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A pair of 60mm Vulcan guns are mounted into the GM II's head. These projectile weapons are designed for intercepting missiles and destroying lightly armored vehicles. ;*Beam Saber :For close quarters combat the GM II is equipped with a single back mounted beam saber. ;*Shield :A shield can be equipped to either arm of the GM II in order to increase defense. ;*BOWA·BR-S-85-C2 Beam Rifle :For standard offensive purposes the GM II is usually equipped with a beam rifle that has a power rating of 1.9kW. ;*Harpoon Gun :Designed with amphibious combat in mind, this weapon proved to be very versatile as it can be used while underwater to attack an opponent whose also underwater, to attack an opponent that's on land from underwater, or attack an underwater opponent from land. The disadvantages of this weapon, however are just as great as it only has four harpoons and (like most solid round weapons, the harpoons may not be able to pierce deeply into the armor enough to cause serious damage. History An update to the Earth Federation Forces' original mass production mobile suit, the RGM-79 GM, the RMS-179/RGM-79R GM II went into service in the early UC 0080s, replacing the older GM as the mainstay front line mobile suit. Operated by the Earth Federation Forces and the upstart Anti-Earth Union Group, the GM II was commonly used during the early days of the Gryps Conflict in UC 0087. However during the conflict both sides continually fielded newer mobile suit models that possessed greater performance ratings and new technology. Many of these machines would be favored by pilots over the GM II because of the superior performance, but only the AEUG would completely replace the GM II as a mainstay mobile suit with their MSA-003 Nemo which was closely based off the GM II. The Earth Federation forces produced many new mobile suits but most never made it past the prototype/limited production stage due to high cost, while those that did make it to mass production were never produced in enough numbers to completely replace the GM II. It is also possible that some units, such as the RMS-108 Marasai were discontinued due to their association with the Titans. Eventually after the Gryps Conflict and during the First Neo Zeon War the Earth Federation forces and the AEUG would both use a new mainstay mobile suit, the RGM-86R GM III a descendant of the GM II that featured vast improvements over other mass produced mobile suits. In U.C. 0096, many GM II units were deployed to combat the the Zeon remnant forces during their assault of Dakar and Torrington Base. However the outdated GM II performed poorly against the Zeon remnant mobile suits. Variants ;*RMS-179 GM II Semi-Striker ;*RS-82B-R GM II Custom Gallery Image:RGM-79R-OVA.png|RGM-79R GM II (Gundam Unicorn OVA Version) 4657RG453.png|RMS-179 GM II Desert Type (Gundam Unicorn OVA Version) gm_ii_harpoon_gun.gif|GM II with Harpoon Gun Hguc-gm-ii.jpg|HGUC 1/144 RGM-79R GM II box art References RMS-179 GM II - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|RMS-179 GM II - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design External Links *RMS-179/RGM-79R GM II on MAHQ.net *RMS-179/RGM-79R GM II on GundamOfficial.com *RMX-179/RGM-79R GM II on Gundam-Unicorn.net ja:RMS-179 ジムII